Tell me nothing but the truth
by Jacquelinejossafan698
Summary: This is a story about a young girl named lauren who has been in a relationships with her cousin joey! If you watch eastenders you will know the story behind this fanfic (the recent storylines shown) please review and let me know what you think about it!
1. Who's missed me?

**This is a story about a young girl named lauren who has been in a relationships with her cousin joey! If you watch eastenders you will know the story behind this fanfic (the recent storylines shown) please review and let me know what you think about it! This is her return.**

Lauren's pov:

I jumped out of the black taxi quickly, eager to get to bed. I hadn't been able to sleep since I found out I could go home. Plus, to be honest I didn't want to sleep in the uncomftable and unfamiliar bed in the motel my mum, me and Oscar were staying in. I shut the door with a loud Bang! I had only been gone for a month but it seemed like it was forever! I looked up the steps which led to the familiar black, number five door in front of me. I was snapped harshly out of my day dream when the taxi driver slammed the suitcase down on the concrete. I looked at his outstretched hand confused. I looked to my bag and remembered I forgot to pay the guy. "How much?" I asked. He replied with a fake smile plastered on his face "20 pounds will do me fine!" Quickly I rummaged through my purse looking for a twenty pound note. I picked it out, handing it to him. I turned on my heel and pulled my suitcase up the steps. I took out my key, unlocked the door and stepped inside. "I'm home?!" Almost questioning myself if it was home anymore. What if dad had moved in with Kirsty? We're they even together? I didn't know! After a lot of waiting I hurried myself upstairs into my old bedroom. "Abs?" I shouted. I sighed heavily and jumped onto my bed with my back landing first. I got a beap off my phone. I was expecting mum to be worrying about if I had got here safely but instead I got a text from Abi.

**Hey lo, are you back? If you are it's perfect timing! Come to the vic. I will see you in a bit hopefully! :)**

Why did she need to see me? And in the vic? I didn't think this was a great idea! I hadn't come face to face with any alcohol since I entered the clinic. Also wasn't that the place bad memories were stored? I stopped all these ridiculous questions going around in my head, doubting myself. I looked in the mirror, I looked reasonable. With my long browny black hair floating down messily. I stuck it in a low bun, with my black and white skull top and black skinny jeans.

I made my way over to the pub and that's when I started to get nervous. But those nerves were shortly lived when Peter through me into the air. I screamed and giggled while he smiled proudly. "Welcome back lo." I smiled in responce to his comment. "Thanks!" I added. "you heading in there?" He pointed to the pub. "Yep, abs is waiting for me" I replied.

Peter opened the door with one arm, the other guiding me in. He nearly shut the door on me which I laughed at. It was then I noticed my family in the corner of the pub all looking at me. In shock.

"Who's missed me?"

**Okay that's it for today more later maybe...**

**Please review. should I carry on?**


	2. Just let me explain!

**Hey guys I was having some trouble publishing my first chapter as my computer broke down and lost all the unsaved documents. So people have been asking for joeys pov which is what I was intending to do anyway. I have seen the recent storyline spoilers (lucy and joeys break up and jake and Lauren's romance) and this is how I would like it to play out.. **

**Note: this is 2 minutes before Lauren arrived. **

Joeys pov: "joey please..." It was Lucy's nagging, annoying voice again. "Luck Luce go home" I said with a big sigh. "But joey you kissed me back.." "Yeah but that was a mistake. I told you earlier for at least the fourth time I don't love you, never mind like you!" I started to walk back to where Alice was sat in the booth just near the main door. "So what? I was good enough for you the first time round and now..." I butted in "and now a lot has changed!" I turned to Alice giving her a weak smile, she just looked back with a disappointed face. Lucy scoffed at my earlier comment. "What like..." I knew what she was going to say, she was going to say Lauren's name. But before she could break my heart (finish her sentence) I heard a familiar laugh. It was her lauren... The love of my life.

"Who's missed me?" I heard her say.

Lucy scoffed and smirked seeing Lauren's face fall seeing me. "Me!" I felt like saying but obviously I didn't. Instead I just stood there shocked. "Joey..." I turned around to see Alice looking worried but also sympathetic. I nodded and smiled turning back to lauren. But as soon as you could say"I love you" abi had rushed up to her. "Lo you're here!" She shouted, her smile not being able to go away. "Yes, I am! But why?" She replied with an excited but worried look on her face. "Oh yeah, it was just..." She trailed of seeing someone already grabbing Lauren's attention as they rushed into her almost knocking her over. "Lo, I thought you would have been gone forever!" "Hey whit, so then I'm guessing you didn't no that I was coming back." I sat down downing my beer. This was going to be a long day...

"I love you lauren sooo much!" Peter slurred. "And I think your sooo drunk!" She said with a laugh. "Come on Peter, lets get you home your making a fool out of yourself. I mean how could anyone possibly love lauren." I spat out my drink. "Err, who asked you?" Alive chirped up. Lucy scoffed. "Come on! You'll regret it in the morning!" Lucy dragged her twin up to the door by his collar. "And not just the killer hangover.." She added with a smirk sent Lauren's way. Lauren rolled her eyes got up to her feet and got to the bar. I watched her every move, lucy obviously noticing she shouted at the top of her lungs so everyone could here "you know joey slept with me just days after you entered rehab. And has had many other girls lined up ready to jump into bed with him." Both Alice and abi laughed awkwardly "I think your also drunk lucy joey wouldn't do anything like that!" Alice snapped. Abi looked uncomfortable which lauren noticed. "No it's fine, you are, all of you are.." She corrected herself now aiming her comments at the whole pub. "...Welcome to him!" She spat at me. She gave me a dirty look. "Wait lauren.." I had finally spoke for the first time. Well.. Not counting the times commenting "right" or "okay" or "Mmm" while Alice carried on babbling on about how Michael had fallen into Janice's supposed trap. "No..."

I hurried after her out of the pub just to be pulled back by Alice,abi,lucy,jack and Tyler. Alice, abs, Tyler what you doing? Alice and abi sighed loudly "oh joe.." Alice sighed again. "No let go of me... NOW!" I was starting to get angry now and Botha bi and Alice looked scared and let go. "Al I'm sorry.." "Just go joe!" She cut me off. I sighed and nodded. I jogged over to where lauren was, sat on the bench. "Lo..." "Don't!" I sat next to her. "Please lo... I was in a mess. I didn't know what I was doing. All those girls... They didn't mean anything! They were just distractions!" I tried explaining myself but she was having none of it. "You believed her over me! And there is no doubt you still do!" She was shouting now. "Please..." "Just stop joe" my heart melted as she interrupted me again. She stood up and left running the rest of the way to her house. She unlocked the door. I heard an evil familiar stifled laugh. "Ha, well who would of thought? Joseph branning rejected by a girl. His cousin..." "Just shiput up lucy.." I stormed to my house knowing lauren would never talk to me not knowing what she just found out...

Joey cried himself to sleep that night, not knowing that his true love also was.

**Okay that's it for now, might update or do another chapter tonight and post tomorrow?! Review please. Should I carry on? This would be a full on story by the way. **

_**Preview for next chapter: **_

_**"Hi my names lauren... Lauren branning!" **_

_**"Wow you could help me. I am a recovering alcoholic!" **_

_**"I like you.." Joeys heart melted hearing those words. Who was that with lauren? **_

**I bet you can guess, let me know your thought and views on the story so far. And any ideas would be good! **


	3. New love

**Hey, so this is the third chapter now and new face is going to be introduced. This has a variety of people's povs. Including not just lauren and joeys. Please go and follow me on twitter if you can, I joined yesterday by the name jacqwitts_ **

Lauren's pov: I woke up to tear stains down my face and big wet patches on the pillow where I had cried myself to sleep. Did I really mean that little to him? I knew it was true by the way abi was acting and people who I thought were my friends, best friends even. Alice looked shocked so I guess she had no idea about them or the other girls. But Whitney, Tyler, fats, pops, that was a different story. And as for Peter I guess he knew as it was lucy his twin so it probably would have gotten around quick enough to get to him, but he was drunk so I would question him today about it. Wether he would leave the house or not. I knew he would have a killer headache. Could I even bring myself to get out of the house. I didn't know. But one thing I did know was that I was thirsty... For a drink!

Joeys pov: I rolled over on my side covering my eyes as the sunlight beamed through the windows. "Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Alice singsonged. As I flickered my eyes open I saw through the bright light Alice hurrying around my room picking out clothes for me to wear. I groaned into my pillow "what happened?" "Well lets just say you had a lot to drink, about 7 beers." Alice replied her face dropping as I asked the next question. "Why" She sighed. I sighed. She climbed onto my bed and looked at me as she spoke she put her hand on my shoulder "you don't remember do you?" I shook my head in responce now really worried of what the next thing would be to come out of Alice's mouth. "Lucy told everyone in the pub that you had slept together!" I sat upright and groaned. Putting my head into my hands. "But that's not all." I looked up more worried than ever. "Lauren was there and did not look happy!" I dropped onto my bed dramatically. Checked my phone for missed phone calls or any texts.

But none. "You ran after her and I'm guessing it didn't end up to well as you cried yourself to sleep..." I covered myself in my covers "you should thank me now..." I looked up once again shielding my eyes with my hand. "Erm... Thanks?" "Joe, you were sick at least 5 times and once again cried yourself back to sleep and I was there with you." The reality of what had happened yesterday night hitting me hard like a tone of bricks. I jumped out of bed and kissed Alice's cheek thanking her. I informed her I would get a shower and get my life back. She looked pleased with me and pushed me into the bathroom handing me a towel.

Peters pov:

I groaned. I opened my eyes. What happened last night? Soon there was a knock at the door. Before even having the chance to open the door I rushed past lucy into the bathroom being sick in the toilet. "Oh Peter, I thought my headache was bad." She sighed and I spluttered while scoffing. "Bacon, eggs, tomatoes, sausages, beans and toast not your favourite then?" She asked me smugly. I threw up again. "Just some black pudding then, cause I know you love it." I puked one more time before wiping my mouth and finally waking up probably. "You told lauren you loved her" lucy said leaning on the door frame watching me look for some clothes. "Huh?" I asked stopping what I was doing before looking in my wardrobe again. "I'm not lying Peter seriously" she looked at me with an angry face. "Okay I believe you! But was I drunk?" I asked her also getting annoyed at her tricks and lies. "Yeah but you told her you loved her! You don't just tell someone that!" "Yeah you don't, I agree. And that's exactly why I'm sure I did not tell her I was In love with her!" Lucy sighed. "Okay well your black pudding is downstairs on the table." She said smirking. I looked at her angrily through the mirror sighing as she shut the bedroom door.

Lauren's pov: I stared at the bottle of vodka in my hand. I unscrewed the lid and put it to my lips. I soon put the lid back on and thought straight about what I was considering doing. Once again putting my life in danger. It was then like magic my sister abi came in asking where she had put her notebook. She saw the bottle and looked straight into my eyes "lauren?" "Abs it's not what it looks like, well it was but..." She looked at me wide eyed. "Is the support group on today?" "Yeah, I think so.." She replied hesitantly she picked up the bottle and put it back in the cupboard. "Right... Well then I'd better go" I said. This was definitely awkward. I grabbed my shoes and slid them on, sitting on the stairs. I grabbed my bag and jacket, opened the door and I was out. I felt the sun hit my face. I saw in the corner of my eye Peter feeding strawberries to this random girl. He turned and saw me, his whole face lit up and shot me a smile. I dipped my head wondering if he meant what he said yesterday. He took me by surprise when I met him at the bottom of the steps. "Hey lo." "Pete" I greeted him. "Can we talk later?" "Sure... I guess.. We could..." He cut me off "my place at 2pm?" I nodded and walked on searching for my car keys in my bag. "Are we okay lauren?" I looked at Peter and smiled weakly getting in the car and turning the engine on and driving away.

Joeys pov: where was she going? She didn't have any suitcases so she wasn't leaving I just needed to talk to her! There was a knock at the door and I waited until i heard footsteps downstairs. "I'll get that shall i?" That was Alice's voice and it was far to loud. "Don't shout!" I shouted. She sighed loudly and opened the door. I heard faint voices but couldn't quite make up what they were saying. "He is upstairs." That was Alice's voice definitely and next was Abi's voice "is he okay?" Before Alice had chance to answer I had replied for her "I'm fine, come up." The door opened and in came the blonde haired girl. She smiled weakly at me. "Hey joey." She was trying desperately to make conversation but it wasn't catching on. She sat down on my bed awkwardly. I made her relax soon though when I spoke to her "you okay?" "Yes" was the only thing that I got. I looked out of the window while speaking "how is lauren?" "In a state!" I sighed. "No thanks to you!" She added. She was right though I never helped her. "I caught her with a bottle of vodka." I spun around going weak in the knees. "W-w-w" was all I could get out. "She didn't drink it though! She left to go to the support group just then." She smiled and i sighed with relief. "Phew" she giggled.

"Can I ask you something joey?" She asked. "Fire ahead." "Do you love lauren?"

Lauren's pov: Just minutes after the support group had finished talking about our individual problems we moved onto partners. I was working with someone called jake. "Hi my names jake... Recovering alcoholic." "I know we all just introduced ourselves" I replied sarcastically. He let out a small laugh. We agreed to start again. "Hey my name is jake stone and i am a recovering alcoholic " Hi my names lauren... Lauren branning. wow you could help me. I am a recovering alcoholic." He held out a hand which I took openly. Everything went by really fast and I had gotten on really well with jake. We talked about what caused us to turn to alcohol which was hard for me to explain. He was definitely intrigued by me when I told him that I had once fallen in love with my cousin. He soon plucked up the courage neither of us had at the beginning to ask me for a drink. I laughed at this and so did he. "Two alcoholics in a pub, together, sure?" We laughed so much I got hiccups which made jake laugh harder until he got cramps.

Joeys pov: I walked into the pub to see lauren glowing. I noticed the older man sat next to her. I watched his every move from the "ill get the next round" and the arm resting on the back of her chair. I had my third drink and ordered a fourth as I saw lucy come in with Peter. "Oooooh. Can't lauren just make up her mind. An older, fit man. This is what she does, get boys, wraps then round her finger, pushes them away, blames all her problems on them And then finally makes them 'sorry' " she quoted sorry as she spoke with her fingers. I just looked on and so did Peter. Lucy sighed and decided to do something about the attention being on lauren. She grabbed me by the collar and kissed me. I pushed he'd away, wiped my lips and looked over to lauren and that man. She then piped up "I like you.." Joeys heart melted hearing those words. Who was that with Lauren?

Peter pov: I sighed. Lauren my lauren. That man is big trouble I knew it when I saw him get up and flirt with Kirsty. It was his time to get another last round and my chance to talk to lauren. I pulled her up from her chair and pulled her outside."jake.." She shouted. Guessing jake was his name I sighed and looked at her. She sighed and nodded and followed me out of the pub to the alleyway after signalling to jake she would be back in a minute or so. "What Peter?" "What do you mean what? You know what. Last night, what I said.." "Was a mistake." She finished for me. I sighed as she rolled her eyes. I knew this was my moment I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her closer to me. I could feel her heart beat against mine quickly. I kissed her cheek and she leaned into my touch. We locked eyes and I knew this was it. We leaned in our noses touching when we heard glasses smash. We pulled apart not looking into each others eyes and rushed into the pub seeing joey and 'jake' fighting no doubt about lauren. Jakes back went into the table but he soon recovered and pushed joey to the other table. Joey restrained himself and pushed jake to the floor but stopped putting pressure on jake as Lauren's voice shattered the pub "would you stop... Please." Her voice breaking on the last word. Lucy grabbed joey and tutted to him. "Joesph branning, I thought you were better than that. Come on let's get you home." Lauren scoffed which everyone in the pub noticed. I squeezed Lauren's hand which she took from mine. She took jakes hand in hers and led him outside sighing looking back between mjoey. Joey went to run after them but lucy put her hand on his chest to stop him. He ordered another drink while I watched lauren hug jake outside. She caught my eye, trying to prove a point she pulled him in for a kiss. I felt physically sick for not just me but for her. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist. All the time her eyes still connected with mine shutting occasionally as jake deepened the kiss. She smiled weakly and left him high and dry. I ran home and I knew then that I still loved lauren. Lauren branning my first ever love.

**Okay that's it for me, I hoped you liked it. It always seems longer than it usually is so sorry for the short chapters. So what do you think of Peter and lauren? Would you like jake and lauren to take the next step or maybe for joey or Peter to make lauren realise that she still loves them. Find out in chapter 4 ...**

_**Preview for next chapter: **_

_**"I know you still love me!" **_

_**"Lauren how do you feel about me?" **_

_**"I love you joey, more than anything. And I know you feel the same. So just take me to bed!" **_

_**Warning the next chapter does involve some heated kissing sessions and sex scenes. **_


	4. Is it true?

**Okay so people are asking for another chapter by midnight. This is going to be another cliffhanger but anyway here it goes. **

Lucy's pov: it had been 4 weeks since I last spoke to lauren because she had been spending all her spare time with 'jake' it had also been 4 weeks since everyone found out about Whitney and joey had slept with each other. I had just finished another row with Peter. He had been really grouchy recently and I couldn't help but think something had happened with lauren that night. Since then he had been so grumpy, it was not even worth trying to talk to him. I bumped into a solid chest. I looked up, it was joey. I smiled "hey, why you doing here?" He looked around not meeting my eye "why do ya think Luce?" He saw lauren and jake sitting with each other at table four. I smiled sympathetically "oh yeah, it's a cafe." I laughed awkwardly lifting a hand to my head "forgot" I said taking back the hand. I smiled again "what do ya want then joe?" He looked back at lauren again and her new boyfriend "hello, earth to joey" i said waving my hand in front of his face, he grabbed it. "Alright Luce!" He almost screamed. "Just some toast and two coffees please." "Sure, forget about them joe." I said nodding in table fours direction. He half smiled "mmmm."

Joeys pov: I sat on table 3 just near lauren and jake so I could hear there conversation. I didn't know I was leaning over so much until I nearly tipped the whole table with me. Spilling the drink all over me I screamed. Lucy gasped in horror but was soon happy to wipe me down with the towel. She smirked while lauren rolled her eyes. "You aight mate?" It was him, his deep voice, jake. Lauren rested a hand on jakes. I sighed and smiled Weakly. "Yeah, thanks mate." He smiled politely while lauren looked around uncomfortably, she caught my eye and her eyes softened. Our eyes were locked for a long time. I coughed and lauren looked away once again awkwardly. Jake stood up and moved pass me to the door "you coming lo?" My heart stopped when he called her that. "Erm... Yeah.. Sure!" She said smiling convincingly, at least for him, but not me.

Peters pov: I tossed and turned. I checked my phone, 1:28. Nearly half past and still I hadn't had an hours sleep from 0:47 this morning, if I remembered correctly. This was what was getting him in a bad mood. He headed over to the vic as lucy said she would be there. He noticed lauren,jake,abi,jay,lola and dexter sat near the main door. He smiled at lauren, which she returned. It was a small smile but still made Peters heart skip a beat. He saw jake walk over to the bar "3 lemonades for the ladies, 2 bitters, a beer and what ever your having darling." I scoffed and so did joey I noticed was making his way up to the bar to get the round in for his group. Lauren looked on worried when joey opened his mouth but was soon cut of by Kirsty "you are my step daughters boyfriend, so don't darling me. I don't know what that girls doing, hanging around with you." She pointed a finger at him. She spat her next words "I know people like you, you don't mess her around alright?" I sighed knowing lauren had come to stand next to me. "What's going on 'ere then?" She shot at jake and Kirsty. Joey scoffed which both lauren and jake gave him a dirty look for. "Nothing babe, you get back to the gang yeah? While the barlady gets us our drinks. Which I ordered 5 minutes ago" he added. Kirsty burst out laughing after a scoff she moved to the other end of the bar getting glasses. "Joey?" Tracy turned to joey. "Oh yeah, erm. What do youse want again?" Jake gave a small laugh and smirk. "Wake up joey!" Lucy moved over to him. "Cokes for me, Alice, poppy and whit and 2 beers for you and fats." Tracy smiled and so did i in appreciation. Lauren rolled her eyes and jumped as Kirsty banged the drinks on the bar infront of her and jake. "You go back babe yeah." Jake nodded at Lauren's question in response. "Okay you." She shot at Kirsty. "All of ya in fact, jake is a nice guy, okay? And if you have a problem with that then just... Don't!" She grabbed the rest of the drinks and carried them over. Lucy pulled over joey giving him a hug mumbling in his ear "you deserve better." I scoffed and they both gave me dirty looks.

Joeys pov: i watched lauren walk outside and followed her "hey you" I heard peters voice. "Hey Peter" that was Lauren's. "so then I wanted to talk about what happened, well lets say, what didn't happen!" I covered my mouth and tiptoed near the archway. "Lauren, how do you feel about me?" I heard lauren gasp as Peter said this, guessing what was happening I closed my eyes.

Lauren's pov: I couldn't help but groan into mine and Peters kiss. He was my first love, and the connection, the sparks were still there. I pushed him away. "What's the matter?" He asked me. "I can't do this." "Why not?" He cut me off. "Because its wrong." "Okay then go and break things off with jake and then right it will be." He moved in again but I pushed him back. "We both know that you don't love him." He said again. I sighed. He pushed against me. "Mmmmm" I groaned. I could feel him smirk against my lips. I pushed back breathless jumping as I heard the door shut. I peered over the edge of the wall. "Joey..." I whispered.

Joeys pov: what? Did they just? No, they couldn't. "Hey where have

You been?" It was lucy. "Just outside for some air. You wanna walk me home?" I winked at her buttering her up. "Sure." She smiled widely and grabbed her bag. I saw lauren in the corner of my eye and I grabbed Lucy's hand. She gripped mine tightly. Player joey was back...

Jakes pov: "lauren... Lo?" "Yeah?" She replied. "Oh, just wondered where you got to." "Oh just needed some air." I nodded "let's go home yeah?" "Mmm" she replied smiling. It was unconvincing though, something was wrong.

Lucy's pov: I walked inside of the door and pressed my lips against joeys. He responded and I felt amazing. He took me into the living room. He stopped and shook his head. "I can't-" I cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. "I know you still love me!" He tried to answer but i pressed harder on his lips."I love you joey, more than anything. And I know you feel the same. So just take me to bed!" He pushed away but this time took off his shoes and socks and his jacket. He then led me upstairs.

Joeys pov: "mmmmm, I have missed this!" Lucy screeched. " Alice- will-be-back-in-a-hour-or-so I whispered inbetween kissing her chest. I pushed into her falling on top of her on my bed. It felt so wrong on so many levels. It should be lauren underneath me and I kept imagining it was. A Big Bang was heard from downstairs she not her lip and licked down my chest as I sucked her neck. "Don't leave a mark joe." Lucy mumbled. "I won't!" I said back. "Joey I'm coming up!" Lucy's eyes widened and she buttoned up her blouse. She jumped into my wardrobe and shut the door quickly as I moved to my bed. "Al please-" I whispered "is someone here?" "No!" "Are you sure? Then you wouldn't mind letting me look around?" I started to panic but didn't let it show "go ahead." She sighed and slammed the door.

Peters pov: I knocked on Lauren's door. "Hey you." She nodded inside "come in" I smiled genuinely. I followed her into the kitchen and shut the door behind me. "Lauren what's happened?" She broke down in tears and flew herself into my arms. "Pete- I -I - I" "it's okay take your time" I comforted her patting and stroking her hair. "I saw jake kissing someone" I wiggled out of our hug. She look worried like I didn't like her anymore. "I'm gonna kill him" I firmed my hand Into a fist. "No please- he is coming round in 5 minutes." I sighed knowing I should go. "Right, do you want me to stay?" Already knowing the answer I took her hand. "Come stay at mine tonight if you want. Lucy is is staying at whitneys and my dad has gone on his romantic holiday with Denise." This sent her into melt down. More tears came and I started to get worried "what's the matter now?" "I mean come on, Ian Beale has found love and is settling down. Why can't I?" I laughed at this remark. "Oh lo- you will." She smiled and wiped her eyes as she heard the door bell go. "I will be sat just outside the door when you need me. K?" She just nodded and pushed me outside and jogged to the door.

Jakes pov: "lo, what the matter?" He hugged me but he was cold and smelt of beer. "You have been drinking again. You were when we were at the vic and know-" he scoffed. "Look I'm not going to die if I have a drink am I." "Not like me you mean" she said moving into the kitchen. "No, that's not it lauren. I didn't mean that. I will leave the drink for you." "And her?" She questioned. "Who?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and some tears rolled down her cheeks. "I saw you kissing her before." "Who?" I frowned. "You know who!" I scoffed. "Look I lov-" "NO! NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT!" I grabbed her hand "please lauren." She grabbed her hand away from mine. She pushed me away out of the kitchen door. She wiped her tears furiously. "Go- and dont ever come back." She chucked me out of the front door. "Lauren can you quiet down and we can talk.." She smacked me across the face and laughed in my face "no talking jake, no nothing, just se drinking." Peter had stood next to lauren and squeezed her hand. He kissed her head and I felt sick. "I was not the one cheating- you were" I pointed between lauren and Peter disgusted face. Before lauren got to answer Peter commented "ha, so what? You should be grateful-" I laughed in his (their) face "grateful?" I smirked and scoffed at the same time, seeing a big crowd form at the bottom of the steps. "Yes grateful, she convinced herself she didn't still have feelings for me so tried to prove it by having a relationship with you! At least you had the pleasure of being with this wonderful human being!" He said pointing to lauren who was now looking on proudly. I scoffed and ran down the steps. I pointed to joey and back to Peter "you are welcome to her." Joey pulled a face "have you been drinking mate?" "Yeah so what, and I need one now thinking about it, is that a problem." Joey shook his head "no, but if you hurt lauren then you'll be dead." Peter and lauren burst pout laughing "and you won't?" Peter questioned. Both joey and lucy rolled there eyes. "You are the one who believed and believes her over me" she said pointing to an annoyed lucy. "She spiked my drink!" Everyone rolled their eyes and giggled. Some mumbled and spoke while others looked on in awe. "I am sober and I'm telling the truth now it's your turn lucy" she said with her hands on her hips. "Lucy?" Joey asked. I sighed and left to go and grab my bags from the b&b so I could leave this manic place. "Okay, I spiked her drink!" People laughed thinking it was a joke. Others sighed and gasped and others talked bitchely. Joey looked on disgusted. "Joey?" Lucy mirrored. Joey looked at the floor ashamed and Peter put his hand on Lauren's waist. "What's going on here?" Kirsty asked with max holding her hand. "Dad? Your back with her?" It was Abi's voice. "Yeah?" Max's reply was pretty plain and simple. "It's quite black and white actually, we love each other" said Kirsty smugly forgetting about the whole Lauren's breakdown thing people turned to them. "Stay away from her dad!" "Oi lauren, don't talk to Kirsty like that." "But she-" "no buts lauren." "Babe what are you doing? That was joeys voice and peters grip tightened on her waist. "Stay away..." She warned. "The person cheating on me with jake was... Her!" She pointed to Max's wife. "Kirsty!"

**Okay so that's another chapter. Do you want more Lauren and Peter or some more lauren and joey. Jake will be making a return and so will a mother figure in Lauren's life. Lucy and joey what are you thinking then? And more information on Whitney and joeys affair coming up. **

_**Preview:**_

_**"Come here, don't cry. At least you know I love you babe!" "I know!" She replied. **_

_**"Lucy I don't even like you!" "But-" **_

_**"Omg auntie- wait can i call you auntie anymore?is that aloud" "of course it is lauren..." **_

_**Who do you think the auntie making a return is? If you have been keeping updated on spoilers you will probably know. **_


	5. Could we?

Lauren's pov: I woke up in sturdy arms, but not jakes nor joeys, but peters. I sighed and moved out of his grip. "What's the matter?" he mumbled tiredly. I groaned and turned to face him, his eyes now open, I looked into them. "Me and joey... We lay in this position sometimes. It just reminds me of the old times in our confused relationship. It's over a year now that he first came to the square. The way he punched Derek and 'saved' lucy..." I trailed of, quoting saved with my fingers. "You still love him, don't you?" I groaned and turned unable to look into peters eyes. "I don't know Pete, I really don't." It was his turn to sigh and turn, unable to look into my eyes. I got up and started a shower. "I'm just gonna get a shower Pete" I said moving into the bedroom and onto the bed. I gave him a peck on the cheek and left for a shower.

Joeys pov: I heard a knock at the door and was surprised to see jake there. "I thought you were leaving?" He smiled and nodded. "I was but now... I might stick around." I let out a choke "what?" I asked finally recovering from my coughing session. "I think that Peter bloke needs to be taught a lesson..." "Right?" I nudged him to carry on, now leaning on the door frame with my arms crossed. "And I need some... Help?" I frowned and shook my head. "Sorry mate.." But before I got to finish he pushed me against the wall. "I want lauren back In MY bed not his!" I frowned. they were sleeping together? "I think it's your fault actually, if you didn't cheat. Maybe she would still be in your bed." I pushed him against the wall. "Don't you ever hurt lauren again. Hear me? " I shouted and he scoffed. I let go of him and opened the door for him to leave again. He pointed to me and smirked, knowing he had got to me.

Lauren's pov: I entered my house after leaving peters, which I spent the night at. I walked into the living room and heard Roxie crying. But why? Why was she here? I saw her sat with jack and my dad. She caught sight of my confused face and gave a small smile. It was then I felt the presence of someone. I turned around letting out a squeal. "Omg auntie- wait can i call you auntie anymore?is that aloud" "of course it is lauren..." I jumped into her arms. "You haven't changed one bit" she said looking at my appearance. I laughed and gave her another squeeze "auntie ronnie your back!"

Peters pov: I walked into the hall of the door. Lauren's dad, max, opened the door for me. I heard lauren laugh. "So I am heading over to see Alice and joey now. To get to know them. Come over if you need to talk!" It was ronnies voice. "Are you kidding, more talking? Your voice would go for good." Jack said laughing loudly. "Okay see you" lauren said giving her uncle jack a hug and ronnie. They waved and left. "Pete, what you doing here?" Lauren asked me. I smiled and replied "I thought we could go out for lunch at Scarlett's or somewhere?" Her eyes softened "I would love to but, I have to finish my college work." I smiled and nodded "maybe tomorrow?" She asked. "Next time" I agreed "next time" she mirrored shutting the door behind me as I walked out.

Joeys pov: the doorbell rang. Alice ran up to the door "oh hey lauren, I wasn't expecting you here!" I shot up at her name. "Lo.." She smiled weakly "joey.." Alice coughed invading our moment which I gave her a dirty look for, which lauren then giggled at. "If you have come looking for ronnie, she just left" Alice said. I gave her another glare. As lauren was going to leave, Alice piped up "but why don't you stay?" Lauren coughed uncomfortably "errr... Why?" I butted in, not letting Alice speak "just for a catch up? Alice is not here so.." She frowned but then smiled. "Sure" she said.

Lucy's pov: "hey Alice!" Alice groaned. "Can I have a coffee and a bun please?" She asked me. I nodded and smiled sweetly. "So..." "So..." Alice mirrored back to me. As I got her bun out I asked "how's joey, I might go and see him" I gave her the bun on a plate waiting for an answer.

Alice's pov: I felt kinda... Sorry for lucy. Joey only loved lauren and he was just messing lucy around, which wasn't fair. "Lucy I don't even like you!" "But-" I said. "but" lucy mirrored. "Joey has company. And he doesn't want anyone else there." "Lauren?" Asked lucy. I gave her a small smile which made her suspicious and put money on the desk for her. Taking the coffee and bun that was resting in her hands I moved to a table. She took off her apron and ran home, to where she knew Peter would be..

Lauren's pov: we ate our chips. We were sitting close, too close. I smiled as I watched him take a chip which was drenched in vinegar. He spat it out and I laughed. "Ewww... Joey" "what?" He asked. We looked into each others eyes. "Shall we put another film on its quite boring isn't it?" "Mmm" I said. "Or shall we just talk?" My head snapped around at his last comment. I smiled widely and nodded my head "sure." "Tell me, what's happening with you and Peter?" I frowned and just scoffed. "We are just good friends, and he is there to give me cuddles in bed. But we never take it there. Obviously there is sparks and a connection because he was, is my first love" I said. "You and lucy?" I asked worried of the answer. "Not even friends. More like enemies!" I laughed and turned my head to the remote on the table. I paused the film and turned to joey again. "Tell me more, about what happened with you and Whitney." He sighed which turned into a groan "where do I start?" Before he got chance to carry on I told him "from the beginning!" He smiled and nodded. "Well she was having doubts and I just found out you were released from rehab. We got talking and drunk. We kissed which turned into more. I don't even want to talk about it!" I sighed and nodded. I started crying. "Lauren, what's the matter?" Joey asked. "It's just, how did my life get so complicated?" He kissed my head. "I love you lauren..." I started crying harder. "Oh babe, I'm sorry for messing you around." I nodded and smiled a weak smile.

Joeys pov: "Come here, don't cry. At least you know I love you babe!" "I know!" She replied. "And even though I try and stop it I can't! I love you joey so much it hurts. But you always hurt me and last time it nearly cost me my life!" I nodded. "Tell me something I don't know!" I pulled her close to me and pressed a kiss to her head. "Come here, don't cry. At least you know I love you babe!" "I know!" She replied. We looked intensely into each others eyes. "Do you think we could give it a try?" She laughed.

She picked up the remote and un paused the film. I tried grabbing if off her but she just moved the remote further away from me. "Do you love Peter like you love me?" I said, I knew I was pushing my luck but i still went there. "Ooh it's getting to a good bit now." I knew it was my chance I grabbed the remote turned off the film and grabbed her hands. We looked into each others eyes and moved into each other. Our noses touched and are lips were just millimetres away form each other.

Peters pov: "Peter..." "Luce, what's the matter? Have you been crying? Is it joey?" Lucy nodded her head. "Lauren is at joeys and..." "What?" I asked. "She said she has to study!" Lucy smirked and shook her head "no, unless she is studying what joeys underwear is." My face went red and the blood rushed to my face. I ran as fast I could to joey and Alice's house.

Lauren's pov: I ripped off joeys shirt and pushed him against the wall. He did the same to me and lifted me up. My legs wrapped automatically around him and he smirked into my lips. I couldn't help but groan "mmm" he moaned into the kiss. He led me upstairs. I knew I was going to regret it but I didn't care...

Peters pov: I looked through the window seeing figures which I guessed were joey and Lauren's. they looked like they were fighting. But I knew what was actually happening. I watch them disappear and I mentally slapped myself for ever thinking that lauren could still love me like before.I sighed and ran home, tears down my face.

* * *

**Okay that's it for now, I would like to thank lauren_and_joey for there help. Laurenandjoey on fanfiction. Go follow them now! Okay tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter which will be up either late tonight or tomorrow. **

_**Preview: **_

_**"We can't do this- " "but..." **_

_**"Do you love him?" She asked. "Yeah" I replied and she smiled. **_

_**"I'm going to make him pay!" "What a great idea!" **_


	6. Regrets

**I hope you enjoy, it's the longest chapter yet...**

Lauren's POV:

I woke up with numerous thoughts in my head. Where was I? How did I get here? Almost as if I had a hangover, and lets be honest, everybody knows thats something i've had many experiences with. But of course I wasn't hungover as I hadn't so much as smelt any alcohol since...well, you know. Probably the affects of last night's events. Once I was awake enough to function properly, I looked around taking in all of my surroundings. I suddenly realised what had happened the last night. A sense of panic ran through me as I noticed Joey's arms were cradling me. I instantly regretted leading him on however even though I wanted to... I couldn't manage to regret the happenings of 'the night before'. Had Joey been drinking last night? maybe he wouldn't remember and I could just sneak off and all would be forgotten...but I couldn't be so naive as to think that. No matter how I felt I had to put this right. I checked the time... 9' 0 clock. I eased out of Joey's grasp and gently pulled back the covers. I gathered up my clothes which were sprawled across the floor and pulled them on, checked myself in the mirror (I looked reasonable) and crept down the stairs...

Just as I thought I had escaped without being noticed, Alice appeared out of no where. I looked around me hurriedly for a place to...hide? I knew I was being ridiculous but I couldn't risk anyone seeing me. Everyone knows how fast word gets round around here. I managed to just about sneak behind a tree. You only need to take one look at Joey with Alice to know how close they are. I've always envied that. Alice can get anything out of Joey, which was what worried me. he's a softie at heart, Like his dad in a way although he would never admit to this... protective and hard when he wanted to be and then a complete softie. That's one of the things I loved about him. I frowned at the past tense. No Lauren...you cant think like this I tried arguing with myself and failed. Grabbing my phone from my pocket, I peered at the time, wondering how long I had before expecting a text or phone call. It was 10' 0 clock.

Rushing passed Alice, without looking back, I could feel her glaring at me from behind...probably worrying knowing her. Alice had always been the sweet, sensible one of the group; the one that always made sure we didn't drink too much that sort of thing. Not that she could ever convince me, I was always the last of us. Looking back made me realise how far I had come but I couldn't entirely relish the fact as I had other issues. It's making me wonder if I should have ever come back at all, just to be involved in a stupid love triangle. I mean I was perfectly fine with my mum and Oscar wasn't I? apart from the four walls that made up the Motel... Who am I kidding there was always a part of me that was missing...Joey. Saying his name made my stomach flutter relentlessly, a feeling i'd never got used to but loved all the same. Harshly snapping me out of my day dream, Lucy and Whitney approached me. Just what I need I thought to myself. I mean Whitney, fair enough, I've missed her. On the other hand I'd be lying if I said i'd missed Lucy and i'm sure the feeling is mutual. However, the one person that I had longed for while I was away, ached for even, was Joey and has been since he ended things with me. Last night soothed that ache. Thinking about it now I don't blame him, he didn't deserve it, I was massively caught up in all of my 'Branning' family dramas to even appreciate him. He was always asking me what was wrong and tried to comfort me and I just took it all for granted. Whitney had been rambling on for the last minute and...'Hello... have you listened to a word i've just said?' Whitney questioned. I must have had a blank expression on my face as she sighed.

'I said, are you coming to the RnR later?'

'I don't know why your bothering, you'll be the one responsible for her being a drunken mess at the end of the night' Lucy sneered impetuously.

I ignored her, trying not to let her get to me. This time successfully.

'No, Lauren's better now aren't you Lauren?' Whit said as if she didn't hear the tone in Lucy's voice.

' Yeah why not?, what about 8? i'lll see you then. I babbled, giving Lucy a smile to let her know she wasn't getting in my way and walked away in one brisk movement. This was going to be a complete test to my capability. Yes, I had been to the vic the other day but the RnR was a completely different scenario.

Now it was 6' 0 clock and I had received 2 texts and 3 missed calls and 1 message throughout the day. The text read: 'Last night was special... just like old times. J x'. My heart skipped a beat. The next stated: 'You alright Lo? J x' The message that he had left on the phone was Joey asking for a call back just 'making sure I was alright' But I knew he was wondering why I was ignoring him. If Joey wasn't at work he would of found me by now, so that I was thankful for. Then it suddenly struck me... I was going to the RnR... Joey's work. But I couldn't pull out of this one. No, Lucy would just love that, Joey all to herself. Not that that was what bothered me as after last night I knew who Joey's heart really belonged to. Me. A warm smile spread across my face.

'Wow, you look gorgeous Lauren!' Whitney stated

I laughed sweetly. 'Thankyou' I was wearing a lacy cream dress and leather jacket and I had attempted to curl my hair. Although I had made an effort, I wasn't in 'party' mood. and it must have been obvious as Whitney kept asking me if I was ok all night. I just faked a smile and said 'yes, fine'. I had had a few drink offers but for obvious reasons I said no. Occasionally I had a peer at the bar, no sign of Joey. By the time I had finished my second orange juice which I had asked for to avoid a run in with him; I was overwhelmed by the scent of alcohol so I decided to go for a breather outside. In a flash Whitney had grabbed me, thrust me through the crowds and had started dancing with me. As I was glancing round the room someone caught my eye. I had to do a double-take. It was him. Joey.

Joey's POV:

Lauren did a double-take, wasn't she expecting to see me here?

I didn't know whether to go over and speak to her but judging by the expression on her face i didn't think that would be a good idea. What was wrong? I wanted to see if she was okay, but I knew she wouldn't appreciate it right now. When she realised I caught her looking she looked away quickly and looked eager to get out of here and she was, she was out of here like a dart. It didn't take 2 guesses to know what was going on. But I wasn't letting her go again. She meant too much to me to lose her to one of them (Peter or Jake) not that she feels the same way about them as she feels about me, I knew that much, even if she wouldn't admit it to me. I saw Lucy eyeing me up but I didn't care about anything she had to say. I asked the barman to mind the bar while I rushed outside to find the girl I love.

Joeys pov:

"Let go of me" I heard lauren shout. It was jakes voice I heard next "lauren, calm down. I just want to chat about us. That friend of yours, err, what's 'er name, lucy?" My temper boiled over and I was about to stomp over when I heard lauren say"fine, you wanna talk. Lets talk" I was now intrigued, it hadn't come to me that maybe I was invading Lauren's privacy because I knew if she knew I was 'invading her privacy' I would be dead. She was a feisty one for sure. "That joey, Is it? Nothing's going on there, right?" I heard lauren swallow loudly and gasp. "Ow, your hurting me. Please jake." "Tell me" he shouting pressing on lauren to get an answer from her. "No..." My heart melted but kept beating ado heard the next thing. "LIAR!" I heard jake shout. Lauren whispered in a low voice "you, are drunk!" The next thing I heard was glasses smashing and without another thought I rushed over to where they were.

"Joey what are you doing?" Lauren asked. "Following you, to see if your okay!" "Well I'm fine so you can go now!" Lauren whispered. "I heard jake, where is he?" Lauren swallowed and as if like magic, jake appeared from the alleyways shadows."why's this muppet here?" Jake asked. "You wanna say that again?" Putting a fist in front of jakes face. "Quite the protective cousin ain't he?" Jake asked. I glared at him and soon enough there was a full on fight. I hit him, so hard you could hear the thud as he hit the floor. lauren gasped in horror and tears dropped down her face. soon enough jake redeemed himself getting up, wiping his hands of dirt. He punched me where it hurt. I fell to the floor. i gave out a cough and i knew I was the weaker link.

Jake was kneeling next to me hitting me in the stomach. Winded, I just lay there holding my stomach as jake kicked me. I could hear lauren crying next to me. "Joey open your eyes!" I groaned which gave her some hope. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.." I squeezed her hand and she sighed but soon got back to worrying again. "Lauren..." I chocked out. "I am fine!" Lauren scoffed "fine? Fine? Joey it's because of me and my stupid ex boyfriend that you are lying on the floor right now in pain. So no, it's not fine." I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and she blushed a gorgeous colour. "I'm not dying lauren!" I whispered so that only her could hear. She smiled and wiped away not just her own tears but the ones that had fallen down my cheeks, not in pain but in happiness (even though I had no idea what could possibly make me so happy seeing the girl I love cry next to me to think I'm dying,And to be in so much pain. But after thinking a bit I knew what made me happy, lauren that's who. And I knew I had her with me, which eased the pain. Not on the outside, if you know what I'm getting at, but inside, the heart) "Come on let's get you up" she said helping me up. I brushed off the dirt on my shirt. I looked around for jake. "He went" lauren sighed obviously knowing I had been looking for her ex. "Come on there is a first aid kit in the car lot office" she said. "I know" I said smirking, remembering the last time she was fixing me up. When I pretended that Derek hit me, to prove to alice he was a waste of space. Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed under her breath.

Peters pov: "jake" I said nervously. "Peter" he replied smiling. "Look I don't want any trouble, I'm having a bad day, plus me and lauren. I'm sure that's over" I said honestly. "Yeah, that's a shame!" Jake said with a sigh. I frowned. The confusion showing on my face jake smiled "that joey, he interrupted mine and Lauren's little chat. Ended up punching him till he ended up on the floor crying in pain" jake laughed a big grin on his face. I scoffed "is lauren okay?" And It was jakes turn to scoff. "Yeah, cuddling up to him in the car lot office." I raised my eyebrow up at this. "Oh yeah?" Jake smirked and nodded. "They're cousins its disgusting!" Jake said. I scoffed. "He plays girls all the time, first lucy then lauren, then lucy, then lauren, then lucy, then WHITNEY and now lauren?" I said breathing heavily, gasping for air. I could tell I was getting worked up, and jake could see it too! "All three best friends" I shouted. "Yep, and we need to make him pay." Jake finished his words with a smirk. He wasn't to be trusted, right? I frowned. After a long few seconds I smirked. "I'm going to make him pay!" "What a great idea!"

Lauren's pov: Joey winced as I dabbed the cut on his head with a wet towel. "We really should get you to the hospital" I said. "Stop moaning" joey said. I giggled and looked into his eyes. We both stared at each other. He leaned into kiss me but I pulled away. "We can't do this- " "but..."

"I need to go" I said trying to convince myself that can't happen. I bumped into ronnie on the way back to my house. "Oh sorry" I said going to run again. Ronnie grabbed my hand. "I heard about joey, you okay? If your planning on running away from your problems, don't!" I nodded and went to walk away. She sighed. "Do you love him?" She asked. "Yeah" I replied and she smiled. I nodded my head answering the unasked question. I ran back inside to see joey trying to stitch up his cut. "Your doing it all wrong" I sighed. He smiled and handed me the first aid kit equipment. he looked at me intensely and winced as I pinched his skin. "Oops, sorry" I said. He smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry." "But I am-" he frowned at this. I carried on explaining more "I am worrying about whether or not you love me anymore. Or if... I love you anymore." He frowned and sighed. "Lauren it's quite simple, I love you and I know you love me too!" He took a strand of hair behind my ear before kissing me again. This time I kissed him back. He smiled into the kiss. Unaware someone was watching them. Come to think of it, two people.

Peters pov: i watched lauren give him a kiss in return. i knew what news she would deliver on my doorstep the next morning, that me and her, "IRS over" I could see it in my head now. And It would be all because of that scumbag. Joey, of all people. I was going to make him pay, we were, me and jake. I phoned his number walking away from the car lot. He, joey, had pushed lucy all the way to spiking her best friends drink, which I knew was low, but it was a joint effort by joey. And to break off Whitney and joeys relationship, never mind engagement. And finally lauren to be in that drunken mess, like I said it was a joint effort between all her supposed friends and family members. And me, I should of been there, here in walford. And know I was, I was going to make sure that no one, especially not joey, not even jake, would take her away from me now.

**Max's pov: I looked on seeing my daughter and nephew kissing again. I smiled to myself. But knew that lauren would end up a mess if joey hurt her again. I was going to make sure that did not happen, for sure. I sighed and walked away, hoping In the morning joey would be up for a discussion.**

**_Jacquelinejossafan698: Okay thanks for the reviews, tweets, pms and more. I would just like to thank laurenandjoey because they helped me sooo much. Thanks again. They will be helping finish this story with me so make sure to check their fanfiction account out. (By the way laurenandjoey did Lauren's pov at the start, my favourite bit, except from the bit where they kiss.) what has been your fav chapter and moment?_**

**_Lauren and joey: _**

**_Thankyou everyone that has read this and I have enjoyed having an input. I am excited to help jacquelinewittsfan698 finish the rest! X_**

**Preview: **

**"I swear if you hurt her again..." "Which I won't" he interrupted "I will hurt you." **

**"Give it up lucy, I mean seriously. That proves he loves me not you." "Oh what, and sleeping with your two best friends while the girl your supposed to love is in rehab, gives you the idea he loves you! I don't think he lives anyone but himself!" She sighed loudly. **

**"We need a break! Okay? I can't hurt any more of my friends or family. Lets find our own two feet first. I don't want to go back there!" **


	7. If you hurt her, if you hurt me

**This time it's me starting off until Max's pov which is laurenandjoey's bit. I will love your opinions please, and for those who are asking there is going to be 10 chapters! **

* * *

Joeys pov: I woke up and stretched. I yawned a big yawn and flickered my eyes open after a minute or so reflecting on the previous evening. I smiled to myself.

* * *

**_Flashback: _**

**_We knocked into the desk in the office. Lauren giggled her sweet giggle. The next thing to drop on the floor was all of uncle Max's files. "My dad is going to kill me" and to her comment, my responce was simply to close the blinds. "Not if he doesn't know it's you!" I said smugly with a smirk on my face. _**

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

I was awoken from my day dreaming by a knock at the door. I turned to look at the alarm, it was 11:39. I smiled remembering me and lauren agreed to meet at 11:30. But In true branning style she was late. Plus I guess I overslept so she wasn't the only late one. I ran downstairs and knew being in my jogging bottoms and no shirt would turn her on sooo much. I smirked, before opening the door. "Lucy?" I questioned. He eyes swept up and down my half naked body. "You weren't expecting me then?" She said smugly. I just stood there in silence. "A hi might be nice." I rolled my eyes and asked her "what are you doing here Luce?" To which she replied to with "just need a chat" I slammed the door in her face and she mumbled on the other side of the door "take that as a, I don't want to talk thanks, then." I sighed loudly and peered through the living room window watching her leave.

Peters pov: I fed a strawberry in this random girls mouth like I did all the time. Jake came to stand next to me smirking "a natural" he said. I scoffed. Jake then shooed away the innocent girl I had been 'feeding' with his hand. "No need for that" I said rubbing my temple. "What do you want jake?" "For you to feed a strawberry to me.." He replied sarcastically. "What do you think I want? lauren" he commanded. "And how exactly am I going to 'get' lauren for you then jake?" Before he got to answer my question lucy interrupted.

"Peter, can you please hold the fort at the caf for me please?" I sighed and shook my head furiously. "No, I can't actually. I have my own fort to hold here!" I said pointing to the ground to which she sighed angrily to. "Fine" she muttered under her breath to which jake scoffed at.

Lauren's pov: I saw Peter and jake talking suspiciously. They hated each other last time I checked. I just waltzed past them with my head held high. I heard them mumble something to which I spun my head around to. I could see the intense staring I got from them was something to do with what they were just saying. "What was that?" I asked. Peter shrugged and carried on while jake walked away shouting to Peter "think about it!" I rose my eyebrow up to him but his just shook his head. "Pete, are we okay?" I asked. "I don't know you tell me" he replied. I scrunched up my face in confusion. "Last thing I know we are sleeping in the same bed, being all..." He was looking for words to finish his sentence, I knew it, he was lost for words. "Like we were when we were young and together. Now you are ignoring my calls, texts and you never see me anymore!" I shrugged "because I've been busy. And I didn't want to lead you on! Nothing is happening or is going to happen between us in that way. NEVER!" I shouted now, starting to get angry as he scoffed at every word I said. "Oh yeah, and why did you say in front of nearly the whole square that me and you had and affair?" I just sighed at his question and crossed my arms. "I was looking for comfort and I was in a fragile state. And anyway I wouldn't call it an affair, it was a couple of kisses, barely that!" I told him honestly. He shook his head and laughed. He turned to another girl customer. She was blonde, curvy and pretty. I just rolled my eyes and whispered in peters ears "I didn't think it was possible for you to be my least favourite of you twins, but nothing's impossible, right?" He gave me a pitiful look while I walked into the cafe. Great, I thought the other twin to wind me up. Just what I need. "What do you want?" She asked bluntly and pulled a face. What's up with her? And that's exactly what I asked her face- to- face. "What's up with you?" She shrugged. A lot of people had done that to me today. Am I really that bad? I shook my head to rid the thoughts of the people who were putting me down. And I thought about the people who were only feeding me positive thoughts right now, joey. "What do you want?" She asked again. "Wow, at least we got a spec of emotion that time" i said sarcastically. I was known to be sarcastic but as always not everyone loved my stubbornness and other features. But my mind always drifted back to that person again, joey. He liked those features about me. At least someone did. I smiled to myself which lucy roll her eyes. "Sorry, I am I being happy? Oh, we can't have me, lauren branning being happy now can we?" I asked again sarcastically. She sighed and tapped the counters top. "I have other customers" she said pointing to the line behind me. There was a mother and a crying kid. A man with a briefcase. A girl with her mum land younger brother and a teenage boy and his girlfriend who were locked by their hands. They were kissing, which I usually thought was gross. PDAs were mainly gross for me but I just thought back to last nights events and joey, what a surprise. "Hello... Earth to lauren?" Lucy said snapping her fingers infront of me. "Oh yeah, a coffee and an iced bun please." I said sweetly. She looked drained. She started to make the coffee when she finally piped up "he doesn't love you, you know?" I scrunched up my nose. How dare she! "Your going there again Luce? Seriously?" I said laughing. "He gave you a but of attention while I went, so what? You were always second best! She shook her head at my choice of words. "Listen to yourself. A bit of attention? Are you seriously thinking of giving him ANOTHER chance?" She chuckled. "Give it up lucy, I mean seriously. That proves he loves me not you." "Oh what, and sleeping with your two best friends while the girl your supposed to love is in rehab, gives you the idea he loves you! I don't think he loves anyone but himself!" She sighed loudly. I sighed a long sigh. "Like seriously though, I thought you would be over joey by now! Just give up the jealously thing yeah? Drop it!" I say. "I can't" she says. "I loved him, and even though I try not to, I still can't help than I'm still in love with him! If you loved him you would understand!" She said letting her emotions out. "Great" I mumbled. My former best friend still loves my cousin/lover. I sit down deep in thought for a couple of minuets before she heads, giving me my food, over to me and pulls out the chair opposite me "I'm not saying this just to get back in joeys pants but..." "But?" I encouraged her to carry on. "Who would sleep with your best friend just days after the girl he is supposed to love leaves for rehab, and then has a relationship with them and many other girls! Not to mention Whitney!" I sighed and I knew she was right. "A boy that loves you does that? I'd hate to see what someone who hates you does to you!" She said fiercely. I mumbled, but she heard quite clearly, I made sure "they spike your drink, that's what they do!" She sighed and carried on serving customers. "I dont hate you lauren, i actually feel sorry for you! You fall in love with your cousin, who brakes you heart lots of times after promising not to?" She burst out laughing. "Your relationship with joey is toxic, okay? Just like your mums and dads was!" She was right! I knew she was. It was like magic, joey texted.

**Where are you? Thought you were coming at half eleven! I can't see you anywhere? Hope you're not having second thoughts! I love you! J xx **

I sighed and smiled. I was totally in love with him to! But he hurt me. And I can't let that happen again! I just can't! I just hope he understands that I need space to find my own two feet.

Understand? Listen to yourself lauren, he is the one who broke your heart. Time after time. Breaking the promise he made to never ever hurt me again! I looked at the pictures of me and joey on my phone I had took in earlier, happier times in our confused relationship. I shouted lucy over to which she came quickly to. She looked hopeful. Like I was going to hand joey over that easily. Putting on a brave face I thanked her for the breakfast/lunch. "Lucy, I think your right. And by the way me and joey it's not happening, okay? So... Can we not hold any grudges please? I know our friendship has been tested and strained over the last year or so but.. I think we have got through so much to let this ruin our friendship for beer, right? Agreed? Friends before stupid boyfriends or cousins in my case." I laughed awkwardly and so did she. "I will think about it" she smirked. I sent joey at text in reply.

**Sorry. I forgot, I had other things on my mind! L xx**

Joeys pov: that was strange, lauren didn't put she loved me too! She didn't even reassure me she wasn't having second doubts. I sighed and texted her.

**Like what lo? You can tell me anything you know. Your not having doubts are you, because I swear if you are I will go mental. I love you like crazy! Anyway I can't tell you what I'm about to say on text message. Where are you I will did you :) love ya **

**J xx**

I bumped into my uncle max while I was reading over Lauren's text again. "Alright joey?" Uncle max asked me. I smiled about to walk off when he asked me "where are you going?"

(Laurenandjoey's bit until the end)

Max's POV:

Joey froze. I was waiting for a reply, but unbeknownst to him, I already knew the answer. Not that he would tell the truth in this case...I was Lauren's Dad after all.

'Er...' Joey scratched his head

'I'm just going the shop ain't I... we've ran out of milk so...'

You can always tell when Joey's lying as he doesn't look you in the eye.

quite amusing actually.

I smirked. 'She's at the caf'

Joey had a confused expression on his face and nodded.

As he was about to walk away, I grabbed his arm and gave him a stern warning.

'I swear if you hurt her again...'

'Which I won't' Joey interrupted, clearly eager to go and see Lauren.

'Then i'll hurt you' I said threateningly, but he didn't bat an eyelid, Derek was always the one who was exceptionally well at that. Joey glanced down at my clasp and I gently let go...you know to try and create an impact, however with Derek as a Dad, Joey didn't care.

'Oh and Joey?' I asked

'Yeah?' He turned round.

'Don't let that scumbag...What's his name...Joe or something go anywhere near Lauren

will you? ' I added

'I mean I might not be ecstatic about you and Lauren being together but I'd rather you than that loon'

Joey laughed under his breath.

'Don't worry, as long as i'm around, he wont be breathing the same air as her...i'll make sure of it...It's Jake by the way' he confirmed.

'Who said I was with Lauren anyway?' Joey asked intrigued.

'What, you kiss everyone like that do you...eh?' I let out a small chuckle and so did Joey...

Lauren's POV:

As I was finishing my coffee (something I wasn't used to) Joey walked in the Caf' and came and sat opposite me. I was expecting for him to come and find me, not that I was complaining. Joey had a smile on his face that could light up a whole room, another thing that Joey could do that would make me go weak at the knees.

'Alright Lo?' Joey said leaning in for a kiss.

'Not here Jo' Looking around cautiously as I spoke.

Joey sighed and rolled his eyes.

'Look Jo i was thinking'

I felt sick, no matter how agonising it was I knew it was the right thing to do. I decided to just come out and say it.

'"We need a break! Okay? I can't hurt any more of my friends or family. Lets find our own two feet first. I don't want to go back there!"

Joey tucked a piece of hair behind my ear ...(another thing that I loved) and stroked my face softly. He was trying to comfort me but I knew inside his heart had sunk.

* * *

**_Jacquelinejossafan698- Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come. Thankyou once again laurenandjoey for her help._**

**_laurenandjoey- Thankyou for reading this chapter both me and jacquelinejossafan698 have worked hard to post this chapter quickly. Check back for more chapters soon:) Thankyou X _**


	8. A broken heart with a suspicious mind

Joey's POV:

I shuddered, the reality of the fact that Lauren had actually ended it washing over me. I couldn't quite come to terms with it. It was 11:30 and I still wasn't out of bed. What was the point? I questioned myself.

I had heard what Lauren had said yesterday in the caf', which by the look on her face wasn't the easiest thing she has had to do, so if I wanted her back then I would have to respect her wishes. I was sat staring into space with questions running through my mind. I was distraught. Even though Lauren had claimed it was just a break, it didn't soothe the lingering ache that I had deep-rooted for Lauren. I needed her like she had needed me. I needed her now. Although I knew I was being selfish, incomprehensibly a spot of resentment washed through me.

I wanted to go and see her, talk to her, but I knew that if I was to do that then I could drive Lauren away for good.

Showing my vulnerable side was not something that I was used to; if this was right back at the beginning when I was too concerned about the status of my reputation, I would have blocked everyone out and pretended like I didn't care. Now was a completely different story though. Lauren had brought the best out in me.

When I had eventually resorted to climbing out of bed and shoving some jogging bottoms on and a black T-shirt recklessly;I wiped a tear which had involuntarily fell with the back of my hand; pulled on my coat and without bothering with breakfast as unsurprisingly, I didn't really have much of an appetite and ran through the door before I changed my mind, slamming the door behind me.

'We need time to find our own two feet' I thought, recalling what Lauren had said the previous night. I'd better get started...

* * *

Lauren's pov: I sat on the couch eating ice cream out of the bucket. I are it with pure disgust, not that I didn't like the ice cream, that was delicious it was just the thought of feisty lauren branning, sitting on the sofa watching the soppiest movies ever. I screamed at myself which abi came running too. I sighed "I'm fine abs.." She went to leave but instead she stopped dead In her tracks, turning back to me she said "no you're not..." I gave her a weary look, you know? One of those where its like saying 'stop talking now or I will kill you!' She nodded her head and again went to leave but spun on her heel, picking up the spoon I had in my hand which was now shaking, she took a big spoonful of the half eaten ice cream. She "mmmmd" to herself shrugging her shoulders which I left at.

* * *

I decided after the last film that I would stop feeling sorry for myself and get out of the house. Abi spun her head around the corner of the living room door frame. "You gonna sit here all day?" I sighed and got up. I decided then and now I would have a shower, get changed and go to the minute mark for some chocolate and sweets. I thought I might need them for the movie night I was planning to surprise abi with tonight. She smiled weakly "you want anything, just ring, yeah?" I nodded. "I am not ill anymore, just upset, plus I decided it was over so..." I trailed off. She put her hand up, stopping me "yeah, I know. Last night when you came home, you explained everything and you cried yourself to sleep. I sighed and rubbed my temple. My thoughts drifted to joeys facial expressions when I told him i needed a break. He didn't say anything, which I was glad about so it gave me a quicker chance to escape without the 'give me another chance' and 'we can work it out.' I didn't try to even talk to him after telling him it was for the best and if he loved me he would let me go. I ran upstairs and went into the bathroom. I slammed my back against the door sighing. As I heard the front door shut i burst out crying, for joey.

* * *

I wrapped the fluffy, white towel around me. I wiped the steamed up window and I gasped at my reflection. I widened my eyes to see more of my sad, heartbroken looking face. I couldn't imagine what joey was going through if I felt this bad. I scoffed out loud. I was imagining how bad and sad joey felt. I tutted to myself. He left me, and believed that spiteful cow, lucy his ex, over me. And then to sleep with her and your other best friend who is, was engaged. I sighed. I couldn't help who I loved though! Could I? There was jo doubt I still loved him, I never stopped at one second. But I was stronger now. I saw a box in the corner of my eye. A pregnancy test the ones abi had been constantly taking as she had been sleeping with jay. I grabbed the box. Maybe I could be.. I couldn't bring myself to say it. I thought about all the times I had unprotected sex while I had been back in walford. Firstly jake, then Peter and then joey. I sighed. I felt unwell, but it was just the heartbreak right? I opened the box. It had no tests in it except from one which had been used probably by abi or mum (as no one round her cleaned up, but I had a good reason. I was in rehab and mum was away, abi was held up with exams. But Cora, my nan and my dad were just plain lazy) "great" I mumbled to myself.

I quickly got dressed and made my way over to the minute mart. "Lauren?" Denise said with a worried look on her face. I smiled as I noticed alice came to stand next to me. "How are you, joey is rubbish." I smiled weakly thanking her as Denise sighed in relief. Relief that I wasn't drunk again and looking for alcohol. I shrugged my shoulders and went to the chocolate and sweets section. She gave me a sympathetic smile before noticing Michael has walked in with Scarlett. "Oh, you are back with daddy now? Are you?" She asked poking gently at scarlet. "Aww... She loves her daddy. Don't ever think she will stop, right?" She aimed her question at Michael. I sighed. Was this what it was like? I don't think I could be a mother. I didn't even look at Denise who was now saying my name quietly at she stood next to me. I didn't know who the dad was! How bad was that? I wasn't even with someone! But I soon shook my head trying desperately to rid the memories from my brain. I didn't even know I was pregnant. I grabbed a pregnancy test and shoved it into Denise's hand. She took it willingly. Nodding her head and walking over to the till. "That will be £3.50 please lauren!" I smiled taking the bag which held my chocolate, sweets and tests in the bag. I gave her the money quickly ignoring the calls of my name by both Alice and abi who spotted me rushing from the shop.

Abi's pov: I rushed into the shop. "Denise, any drinks?" She shook her head in response. Alice placed a hand on my shoulder. "They will be fine" I smiled half heartedly. "I know. They will be back together by the end of this week" I said not even believing the words coming out of my mouth. Maybe this was it. Maybe lauren had to move on. Maybe they both did. Alice nodded her head "if they can get through lauren being in rehab, and her two previous flings. They can handle this" Alice said. It was then joey came in. "Alright al, abi?" He said sadly. He was heartbroken. "Well, he is out of the house so that is progress since I last saw him" Alice whispered into my ear. I giggled and joey noticed but paid no attention. He looked awful too! He picked up a bag of sweets and chocolate. I smiled and so did Alice. Denise giggled at his choice of items. He noticed this, and actually this time took attention to her. He raised an eyebrow. "You will be fine" she said not answering his unasked question. "Lauren picked those things too" I piped up. And his head shout up quickly "she was here?" Alice nodded. "She looked as bad as you" his sister, my cousin said. He scoffed and then sighed. "Thanks" he said trailing off as he walked out of the shop with his head hung low.

Lauren's pov: I tapped the end of the pregnancy test. I glanced at the other test I took, negative. I sighed loudly. Then I looked at the other one next to the test on the edge of the sink, positive. My eyes narrowed at the lines drawn on the pregnancy test. 'Great' I thought. 'Whos the dad?'

Lauren would have a child, lauren branning was soon to be a mother. Lauren was pregnant.

**Laurenandjoey- Thankyou for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed it:) **

**Jacquelinejossafan698- okay, so there is two more chapters. Who do you want to be the dad? Let me now In the reviews and on twitter. I am under the name jacqwitts_ and Laurenandjoey's profile is lauren_and_joey **

**Thanks for reading and the lovely reviews so far. **

**_Preview: _**

**_"I am pregnant joey. And I don't know who is the father" I said. He sighed and shook his head. And took my hand in his "I will support you, no matter the decision you make, because I love you." _**

**_"Lauren, your baby is nice and healthy." She smiled. "Do you know if I'm the dad?" I asked and he sighed. _**

**_"I can reveal the dad is..." _**

**Drumroll please... Who do you want to be the dad? Let us know like I said on twitter or in the review section and tell us your ideas for other stories. ;) **


	9. X2 baby

Lauren's pov: I patted my tummy. "Lo? Is it true?" Abi shouted up the stairs. I knew she was talking about me and joey taking a break as word always gets around the square. I sighed and stumbled down the stairs nearly falling. I grabbed my jacket which abi noticed to which she asked me "where are you going lo?" I shook my head. "I don't need permission to leave the house do I?" Abi scoffed. "Like that would stop you" she said with a laugh. I gave her a look so she carried on talking "we need to talk about things." I sighed and put my jacket back on the peg. I nodded my head and followed her into the kitchen. She sat down on the chair opposite the door leading to the hallway. I sat opposite her and waved my hand about to encourage her to carry on talking. "Joey. He is the love of your life. You have been so complicated since you came back to the square, always having a problem with a boy. First it was jake cheating on you and you cheating on him with Peter and now finally when you have just got things back on track with joe.. You cut everything off! Why?" I sighed and took my hand in hers, avoiding the question I asked " how did you know we were back together anyway?" She sighed. "Lucy" I said answering my own question to which she nodded to. I sighed and dropped her hand and put my head in my hands. I leaned on the kitchen table with my elbows. "I was talking to lucy when joey walked in minutes later. She was going on about how me and joey were just like mum and dad. She said that I was stupid in other words because I was taking joey back after everything he had done. I mean seriously, he slept with both my friends while I was in REHAB! He doesn't love me abs!" I said crying eventually at the end of my say. She shhhd me and patted my head as she kneeled beside me. "There is no doubt lauren, he loves you. He was a proper mess to get into bed with lucy Beale." She did which made me laugh. I wiped my eyes furiously. I had let Joseph branning get me all emotional again. I wasn't like abi who wore her heart on her sleeve. I was hard as a rock but joey got me crying so much I could make a river of tears. I jumped up from the table and made my way back to the front door. I grabbed my jacket and headed to joeys house, ignoring the calls for my me by abi and now Peter.

"Joey..." I said panting. as soon as i looked at him i burst into tears. He pulled me in for a hug and squeezed me shushing me calmly but I knew he was worried. As he took my hand my heart fluttered. It killed me to say it but, I really did love Joseph branning after all this time and after what he has done.

* * *

After taking the last sip of my coffee I has been holding onto since entering his house. Not a single word had been passed since the event at the door. I finally spoke up even though the words caught him off guard he looked pleased I was talking to him and discussing my problems. "I'm pregnant" i said. ignoring these words he completely changed the subject. "I'm glad you came to me instead of turning to the drink" he said. I looked up with tears flowing from my eyes. He sighed and I spoke again. "I am pregnant joey. And I don't know who is the father" I said. He sighed and shook his head. And took my hand in his "I will support you, no matter the decision you make, because I love you." I smiled sadly "you mean it?" J asked now sounding desperate. he kissed my lips and whispered into my ear "what do you think?" i pulled away and checked the time on my phone. "Damn" I said as I realised I only had 10 minutes to get to my appointment at the hospital. "What?" He asked worriedly. "I was supposed to be at the hospital in 10" I sighed and chucked my phone across the room. He looked taken a back by my actions. "Sorry" I whispered under my breath. He didn't answer me, instead he just picked up my phone, jacket and pulled on my hand. I stood up meeting his eyes. He pulled me in close still with the objects in his right hand he put the other hand on my back. He kissed me deeply to which i responded to. "I love you" he mumbled under his breath. I smiled weakly and nodded "I love you too"

* * *

Joeys pov: We sat in silence the whole journey to the hospital in the taxi. I took Lauren's hand in mine and squeezed it which she jumped at. "Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you" I said honestly. She rolled her eyes and let go of my hand moving towards the hospital doors. I just stood there in my own world. She turned her head "coming?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded and clutched her hand. We made our way to the desk, moving out of the way to make room for the unwell patients. "Lauren branning" lauren stated. The woman sat at the the desk nodded and searched around for our appointment. "Just on time" she said smiling. "Room 4. The second to your left" she added pointing down the corridor. Lauren sighed and I followed her, still holding tightly on her hand.

We waited for a minute or so before the doctor entered the room. "Lauren branning?" He checked. She nodded, sighing for the millionth time today. "Lauren, your baby is nice and healthy." She smiled. "Do you know if I'm the dad?" I asked and he sighed.

"We need a DNA test from you please Joseph branning" I nodded and glanced over to a worry looking lauren. "Everything will be okay" I said. She looked still, unconvinced and waved her hand about to lead me into the direction of the door where the doctor was now standing, patiently waiting.

* * *

Lauren's pov: I looked around the room. It was white, plain and cold. I felt like I had when I was in hospital for drinking to much, horrible. I wondered how long it was since I had been pregnant, how old was the baby? If It was 3 months (ish) that would mean that I was pregnant when I was drinking heavily. What if the baby had been effected by the drink? What if it was joeys? What if it was joes and he's my cousin, so that would mean some effects (insest) on the baby, right? So many questions were floating around in my head I was unaware the doctor and joey had now entered the room. I saw then the worried looking look on joeys face. I put a hand to my mouth to stop the sob leaving my mouth. "I can reveal the dad is..." "The baby's okay?" I interrupted . The doctor nodded and i let out a breath.

Joeys pov: it was me, I was the dad. I smiled and a huge breath i didn't know I was holding until now came out of my mouth. I chuckled and threw an emotionless lauren into the air. "I will give you some time on your own while I get the nurse to come and talk you through the pregnancy and give you a picture of your baby, that's if you want a scan?" The doctor said smiling politely. I nodded and lauren smiled an unbelievable smile to him. As he shut the door I asked "what's up with you? I'd thought you'd be happy! Or did you want Peter or that jake to have your baby?" I asked raising a brow. She shook her head. "Do you want a baby?" I asked cautiously. "It just... It changes everything joe! How do i know you won't hurt me again? Run away when times get hard? Because it won't just be me you'd be leaving." She said rubbing her tummy. I sighed and took her hand "not a chance in the world I would leave you!" I said smiling. She kissed me lightly when the nurse came in "oh, sorry!" She said. Lauren shook her head quickly "its fine" I giggled at her words and expression. She went red as I carried to laugh gently, but I soon stopped as she hit my arm playfully. The nurse spoke up "if you could lay on the bed please." Lauren moved at the ladies words. "It's going to be cold" she said smiling. I chuckled as lauren jumped "oooh" she mumbled as the gel was moved around her belly. I looked at her proudly holding her hand. "So... Are you going to keep it?" She asked wearily. I knew the answer but i was worried as lauren said nothing. The nurse turned to me as I frowned. "Miss branning?" She asked lauren. Lauren shot her head in the woman's direction "mm?" She questioned. The nurse laughed as I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Do you want to keep the baby?" She asked again. Lauren turned her head to me and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and shrugged. She nodded excitedly. "It's nearly a month old" the nurse said. Lauren smiled.

* * *

"I'm going to be a mum" lauren said gasping as we made our way out of the taxi which had stopped infront of the queen vic. After along talk from the nurse going through all the options and looking at the scan picture over again and again and again, we agreed to have a relaxed drink at the pub. I smiled and chuckled "you are indeed. And I am going to be a dad." She laughed. We walked hand in hand into the pub. We saw lucy, Peter, Whitney, and surprisingly jake at the bar sat together. Peter caught Lauren's eye and sighed. I smirked and made my way to the bar "a beer, lemonade and a pack of crisps please. Plain crisps." I said smiling at Tracy. I felt Lucy's gaze burn into the back of my head but then her attention turned to lauren. "You want a photo of me or something?" lauren mumbled to lucy. She pouted as I smirked. Lucy came up to her and slapped her across the face. I knew lauren would try and get revenge but for the baby's sake (like the nurse said) she needed to take care of herself and relax. Not to be stressed or anything like that, I noted. I pulled Lauren's arm back to her side as she put it up into the air to get revenge on the bitch. She looked at me and nodded. Alfie moved to the end of the bar ready to separate the two and maybe tell us to leave as it was best. I paid Alfie his money and lauren picked up her lemonade and I grabbed the pint of beer I had and the crisps we were to share. She sat down dramatically and lucy scoffed.

Peter made his way out of the pub with jake hot on his heels.

Peters pov: "sort him out!" Jake screamed at me as we made our way to the alleyway. I nodded and sighed. "I don't know how to though" I tried to explain. He chuckled evilly. "Well it's lucky i do then isnt it?" He asked.. I sighed and rubbed my temple. "My old mates from where I used to live are visiting this weekend. Sort him out with them. Your on a mission James bond. Here's your weapon" he said handing me a gun. I forced it back into his hand. "No way am I shooting someone" jake smirked. "If someone told you to stay away from a girl that they loved and they were armed. Would you even want to doubt that they will shoot?" He asked. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, he was gone. What was I going to do? I held the gun tightly and pushed it into my pocket and made my way home.

**Okay so then it was just me (jacquelinejossafan698) doing this chapter as laurenandjoey (my partner in crime) was unavailable for this chapter. But we will be back for the last chapter. Okay, so we have some options. Tell us on twitter or in the review section what you think Peter should do. **

**_Option 1: go to the police station and get the police involved? _**

**_Option 2: tell joey about this or/ and lauren? _**

**_Option 3: go ahead with it. _**

**_And one final question: _**

**_Do you want lauren and joey to live a happy life on a high note. OR do you want a cliffhanger? Tell me on twitter (jacqwitts_ and lauren_and_joey) or in the review box. Thanks again. Xx last chapter. Thanks again for all your support and lovely comments on this story. And a big thanks to laurenandjoey! Xx_**


	10. The End?

Peter's POV:

Reaching out under my pillow, where I had nervously placed the gun, I clasped my hand around the handle, just to be on the safe side incase someone decided to walk straight into my room and look under it? Yes, it sounds ridiculous but Jake had made me paranoid. Jakes words had involuntarily embedded themselves into my head, making me a nervous wreck. I was uncertain whether I could trust Jake and I didn't like the fact that he had put me in charge of a weapon one bit. This was all too convenient for Jake for my liking I mean, if we were to get caught I would be the one to get the blame. If my finger accidentally slipped on the trigger I would get the blame. It didn't take a genius to work out why he had put me up to the task that could conclude into me going to prison. Jake had said that 'If someone told you to stay away from a girl that they loved and they were armed, they wouldn't even doubt that they would shoot'. In other words if I turned up with a gun and said stay away from Lauren, Joey would be too scared to even argue with me. I tried playing that out in my head which made it look even more pathetic than it sounded. Jake didn't know Joey as well as I did, and one thing was for sure, Joey wouldn't give up on Lauren without a fight. Jake wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, but then again, neither was Joey.

I knew I shouldn't have got involved with Jake from the off. Clearly he was just using me to do his dirty work for him. But now I was in it too deep to do anything about it. Lets just say Jake wasn't scared to use his fists and I wasn't naive enough to think that Jake would take 'wasting his time' lightly. I wouldn't be surprised if he had set me up so that I would get arrested and be out the way so that he could have Lauren to himself. That was a point; what was going to happen after 'Joey backed off', obviously Jake thought that he would get her back. But surely he wasn't that stupid as to think that Lauren would happily take him back with open arms. As a matter of fact, she wouldn't with me either. That was going to be a challenge in itself; one that I wasn't sure I was up for.

After about an hour of deciding what my next step was going to be, I had eventually resorted into meeting up with Jake.

Arriving at the car lot, where I had arranged to meet him, I pushed my hand into the pocket which held the gun and kept my fingers locked tightly around it. When Jake finally showed up I took a step forward towards him and exhaled deeply, realising that I had been holding my breath. 'Wasn't expecting to see you so soon' Jake smirked. 'Listen, Jake I cant do this, what if-' Jake cut me off.

'Ive told you, once Joey learns your armed he'll run a mile'. Jake spat impatiently.

'You don't know that. What if he calls the police. Look Jake, i'm not going down for something you've forced me into!. I stated, uneasiness clear in my voice.

Jake laughed, taking unnecessary steps closer to me. 'overreacting much, eh? i'm telling you now, the police'll be the least of your worry's if you don't do this mate'

'Is that a threat?' I asked, trying to look careless and failing miserably.

'No, it's a warning' Jake stated, a glint in his eye, before turning around and walking away.

**Archers. one hour. be there. P.'**

I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, but I would rather be on the wrong side of Joey than the wrong side of Jake. I took the gun out of my pocket and stared at it running my finger slowly over the trigger. This was going to be a long night...

Joeys pov: I got a strange text from Peter;

**Arches. One hour. Be there. P. **

I wasn't to sure how to feel about this. Lauren told me about how Peter had suddenly took not just one, but a lot if steps back. He never said hi or even locked eyes with either of us. He obviously wanted lauren to himself, and he was protective of my girl. Yes, I know I should be grateful that he cares about her but still, he is a boy. A boy who happens to be lucy beales twin. That evil bitch was capable of anything. So I'm sure Peter would of caught onto a few nasty tricks. I thought about the text again. He was probably going to tell me to back off and 'give lauren back to him' but I wouldn't give in that easily. I'm not scared of protective Peter. He may of been there for lauren but he never had the connection we have. There is a connection between them, no doubting that. But, I think that's just because they were each others first love and they went through a lot. Such as miscarriages, sex and more, including lauren driving over her dad, uncle max. "Lo?" I shouted to her. She was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. "I am just nipping to the shop. Do you want anything?" She came in and just shrugged at my words. "Go.." I nodded. "I'll be back..." I said mysteriously. She laughed and gave a quick nod to me. She smiled and I smirked. " I love you" I said. She frowned. "Go..." She repeated. I scoffed and sighed dramatically and pretended to be strongly offended. I grabbed my jacket and my phone. What was this about, eh?

"Joey..." Peter said. I nodded and smiled a fake smile. "Aight?" He nodded. "Okay let's gets this over and done with" he said sighing. I shuffled. "What?" I asked putting out my hands. He clutched something that was in his pocket. "It's jake.." He said. I frowned. "What about jake?" I asked. "He wants lauren back.."

Peters pov:

"We'll tell him I'm very sorry but me and lauren, we are for keeps. So.." Joey said smirking. "It's not like that though.." I butted in. "What is it like then pete?" He asked frowning. "I...I..I.." I stumbled out. He chuckled and smirked. I shook my head. "He wants me to hurt you! To warn you off lauren." He laughed still. I put my hand up to stop him "and I know that you won't give up easily. But just please. Just do it, or else..." "Or else what Peter, eh?" He sighed looking at me bored out of his mind. He wasn't looking amused one bit. I took out the gun. His mouth opened in shock but then closed quickly. He blinked and looked at me "you wouldn't..." He said sighing and rubbing his forehead. "Oh I wouldn't. Your right." I pointed out. "But if you don't back down now. And if I don't make you or shoot you. He will.. He is seriously dangerous!" He frowned again. He got up off leaning on the car. "I've got to go" I stopped him by pulling the trigger slightly so it clicked. He looked worried now. I looked down at my shaking hands which were fixed on the trigger. He took another step and I pulled the trigger just a little again so once again it made that clicking noise. I pursed my lips together and I could tell I was about to burst. I couldn't do this. Surely the police would know it was me. Lauren would hate me and try to kill me if I killed her cousin. He reached out his hand. "Give it me.." He whispered. I shook my head. He tried a different approach by then saying "if you do this.." He said pointing between him and the gun. "Lauren will hate you more than ever. I know you are protective of her. And I'm sure you have loved her. But she loves me and I love her. If you care about her, you won't take away the thing, or person she loves best!" I could feel tears going down my face and my top lip started trembling. "I know I can't.. But jake can!" He sighed. "Yeah? Let him try!" I dropped the gun and ran off, but not before shouting back to him "your choice. Look after her joey!" I said shouting.

Lauren's pov: the door slammed loudly. "What's up with you?" I asked joey who had just walked in with smoke coming out of his nose and ears. "Nothing." He mumbled. I frowned "yeah right! Tell me what's up joe, you can talk to me. Right?" He nodded "here, I got you some chocolate, sweets." He said still mumbling. I frowned again. "Joe?" I questioned raising an eyebrow up at him. "I bumped into lucy and Peter, the evil pair. They were... It's nothing!" I grabbed his hand as I spoke "joe.." I warned again. "They were just talking about how we wouldn't work out and the usual things.." I couldn't believe what he said. "You'd think she would of got the message by now!" I sighed. He nodded and "mmd" at me and that's all I got for the rest if the evening until he finally came in from the kitchen with a cup of tea for us both. I thanked him and he sat down. He looked serious "you know..." He said. Now I was even more suspicious of him and what he was about to let slip out of his mouth. "I love you so much... But..." I gripped my tea. This couldn't be happening again. He picked up the phone which was resting on the table."hello.. Yes police please." He started. My eyes widened and I was about to start a protest but joey put a hand up to stop me from going on any further. "If like to report Mr jake stone please." I stood up I waved my arms around quickly signalling him to stop. It would be easier if he told me what happened with lucy and Peter which led him to report jake... To me and then maybe we could discuss telling the police. I was sure he was going to break up with me not phone the police about my ex ex boyfriend... I guess. (If you count Peter as my ex 'boyfriend' it was more of a fling i guess)

After the phone conversation had stopped I looked up at him with tears running out of my eyes. "He was going to kill you because of me" I managed to squeak out. My voice was high pitched and I was really upset, drowned in emotion. He nodded. "But it's not your fault babe" I shook my head, but no words could make the trip out of my mouth at that precious moment. I swallowed loudly. "So what part did lucy and Peter have to play in this?" I asked ,finally letting words travel out of my gob. He sighed and sat next to me on the couch. He looked me in the eyes and wiped the tears that were strolling down my cheeks. "Peter... He... Erm... Had the gun. And lucy was just. Erm... Encouraged jake I guess. She was always telling him stories of how I messed up yours and herself's lives. I was so shocked. "Peter can't go to prison" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me. "What?" He asked shocked. I shrugged. "He has got caught up in this... Us... and its not fair!" I said sighing. He scoffed but then nodded. I picked up my phone and texted Peter:

** Joe told me about the whole situation earlier and he has phoned the police. I dont want you to get into trouble because of me and us. I just hope you have a plan because I don't. I hope you know that I never meant for you to get so tangled up nor into trouble like this. I hope you understand. Fuck. How did we end up like this? Thanks for all your help throughout the years... My life. There will be always a special part of my heart that belongs to you... My first love. Lauren xx **

I sent the text and waited for a reply which finally came after 10 minutes or so:

**I guess by now that you love joey. I loved you, I really did. I hope you understand why I did this. I wish that I could be part of your life for forever but I know that could get complicated. I am so sorry it has come to this. I told lucy about this whole event. No mystery she blamed it on you but really I was the one to blame all along. Don't bother texting back lo. Just know that if that Joseph branning ever hurts you.. Ill hurt him. Peterxx **

I sighed and let the tears fall onto the screen.

Joeys pov: "are you happy now? Are you? Joey?" I heard lucy shout from across the market. I guess that she had spotted me watch Peter drive away in the police car. I turned my head and let tears fall. Lucy noticed the tears and asked me why I was crying when it was her brother that had gone to prison because of a stupid relationship with my cousin which wasn't going to last anyway. I just told her "I know it hurts. But leaving lauren was not even thinkable for me. If you and a gun to your head because you have the girl someone else wanted. And you had to give them up. Also, the only way was to phone the police and get rid of jake and him" I said sighing. "Would you really be asking these questions if you knew what had just happened had also effected me?" She sobbed and ran into her dads arms who had came to stand behind her. He sighed and looked at me and nodded. I went to where lauren was standing with abi and Alice on ether side of her. "Okay?" J asked her. She scoffed "as okay as I can be" she mumbled. I nodded and took her hand "everything is going to be fine. I am going to be here all the way with you and baby. I will not give up on us agin. I have made that mistakes once... Twice... Three times. And I am not willing to keep that reputation up. You are going to be the best mum ever" Alice and abi squealed as they saw me clutching onto a small black box. Lauren gasped and cried, hopefully happy tears. I opened the box to reveal the small, round,circular, shiny ring. "Just like your going to be the best wife ever..."

**_ Laurenandjoey: Thankyou everybody for reading this story, I've really enjoyed helping jacquelinejossafan698. Thankyou for all of the reviews and please let us know what you think on the review section, Thankyou laurenandjoey X_**

**_Jacquelinejossafan698: Okay, sorry I have not been able to upload this for ages. Hope you have enjoyed reading this. Go and read laurenandjoey's stories as well which she promised to upload. I really can not thank you enough for the reviews and comments, which were very kind. I love you all. And there are more stories to come. Tell me nothing but the truth- COMPLETE! Xx _**


End file.
